


A Great Taste In Women (The Sister Winchester)

by books_and_tea



Series: The Sister Winchester [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_tea/pseuds/books_and_tea
Summary: A re-work of my original AGTIW fic (with a little extra) and- my first forays into writing a new character, Sam and Dean's little sister Lauren. In this fic, Lauren is 22, Sam is 26, Dean is 28.





	A Great Taste In Women (The Sister Winchester)

It was an indecent hour of the night when my brothers and I pulled up outside yet another crusty-looking motel, somewhere in the middle of Indiana. Some witch back in Pennsylvania had taken us on a wild goose chase, stuffed our motel room full of hex bags and then fought like a son of a bitch when we finally tracked her down. Sam was sprawled out across the back seat, drool pooling on the upholstery, and Dean had finally dozed off in the passenger’s seat about two miles earlier when he surrendered the wheel with a headache, a present from the witch after she sent him flying headfirst into an antique bookshelf.

  
Me? I was battered and bruised but absolutely buzzing. This was not just any town, this was Lafayette where years earlier I had met the lust of my life, and boy did I have big plans for tonight. I’d called her just after Dean nodded off, and she’d bought a room already. Strolling into the tumble-down shack trying pitifully to pass for an office, I bought a room for the boys, two doors down from mine, for obvious reasons.

  
Walking back to the Impala, I leaned through the door and blasted ACDC’s ‘Back in Black’ on the radio, giggling as Dean smashed his face into the window and Sam fell off the back seat. ‘Rise and shine boys!’ I giggled, handing Dean the key. I grabbed my bags and legged it to my room, number 13.  
‘Hey, Lauren!’ Dean called, pulling off his best bitch face in his sleep-fogged state. ‘Key says 11, smarty pants.”

  
“I know”, I replied, pulling the key I had picked up from reception out of the back pocket of my *intentionally* too tight black jeans. “They only had two queens and you two stink, so....” The last thing I saw before I unlocked the door was the look of disgust on Sam’s face as he gave his armpit an experimental sniff. My smile only grew wider as I turned the light on and caught a glimpse of the girl sprawled across my bed. _Damn Lauren, I don’t know how you do it but keep it up girl._

  
********

  
The next morning, I stumbled out of the motel room and pulled my beauty close for one last passionate kiss. Flooded with memories of yet another night together, I gazed longingly as she turned and headed back towards the highway.

  
“Let me know when you’re back in town honey, we should do this again,” she called over her shoulder.  
Oh I will, I replied in my head, watching those leather clad hips sashay away. _Lauren, Lauren Lauren…. you are a bad girl_.

  
Of course it wasn’t until I was turning back to the room to get dressed and saw Dean leaning against the hood of the Impala that I realised how utterly debauched I looked.  
I tried my best to straighten my hair and not to think about the hickeys all down my neck, and chest and… _Lauren, not now_. Dean was still standing there, drinking coffee with a shit-eating grin. Well it had to happen sometime I guess, I thought, strolling over and perching next to him on the hood. To my surprise, he threw an arm around my shoulders.

  
Well, that was weird. Shooting him a confused look, I muttered, “Not the reaction I was expecting.”  
“Just proud is all,” he replied smugly. “I raised you right.”  
“Well that cleared everything up, didn’t it,” I deadpanned.  
“Well,” he said, sparing a glance to the girl stepping into the taxi. “You have great taste in women.”

  
I could feel the heat spreading into my cheeks and didn’t need to give him more fuel, so I ducked out from under his arm and all but ran back to my room.  
“Oh,” Dean called to my retreating back. “You should probably have a shower. As much as I love you, Lauren, it’s kind of awkward when you smell like sex.”  
With a one-fingered salute thrown over my shoulder, I unlocked the door and collapsed onto the thoroughly rumpled bed. Life was good.

  
***************

  
I was already dozing in the backseat when Sam and Dean got in, waking me with a fright. “What’s up Lauren?” Dean asked, that friggin grin wider than ever. If ever there was a more punch-able face… “Didn’t you get much sleep last night?” I kicked the back of his seat, angling for his ribs.

  
“What do you mean you didn’t get much sleep?” Sam asked. “You had your own room while I had to listen to Dean snore all night!” Great. Abso-frigging-lutely fantastic. Trust Dean to make life difficult for everyone.

  
Look, it’s not that I didn’t want to come out to my brothers, I knew they’d be happy for me either way, but I didn’t really fancy having the conversation all the same. Besides, up till now I’d pretty much only been with men, and on the rare occasion I did find a girl willing or drunk enough to sleep with me, it wasn’t hard to keep things on the down low. But if Dean’s crazy ass smirk means what I think it means, we’re having that conversation right now, whether I want to or not. He shot a look at me through the mirror confirming just that.

  
“I was, kinda…. you know…preoccupied,” I mumbled, hoping Sam and Dean would just let it slide. I was twenty-two for Christ’s sake, more than capable of making my own choices. It’s not like they could do anything about it now anyways.

  
Sam laughed quietly. “Preoccupied? I see. Was he any good?” I made eye contact with Dean through the mirror. After living with him for so long, especially when Sam went off to college, I had mastered silent conversations and with just one look from him I knew that if I lied that he would not be letting this drop.

  
Just calm yourself Lauren, it’ll be fine. Just keep it cool. “Well….um…..she was very lovely,” I replied, trying my best to sink into the seat.

  
Sam’s head whipped around in confusion, looking me up and down. “She?” he asked, glancing at Dean for confirmation. Dean only looked at me, encouraging me. Bastard.

  
“Well, you see, I like boys…and I like girls.”  
You could see the cogs whirring in his mind as Sam processed the information. You knew even before you told him that he wouldn’t have an issue with it, but you could see why it may have taken him by surprise.  
“So,” he began. “You’re bisexual?”  
“Yes,” I replied. “Well no, I mean, kind of. I’m not super keen on labels and stuff, but I mean, if a person is attractive then well, they’re attractive.”

Sam swivelled further in his seat and reached out to grab my shoulder with his giant moose hands. It was the next best thing to a hug. “Hey,” he smiled. “Thanks for telling us.”

  
Dean held his hand over the back of his seat, looking at me through the mirror. “I’m just glad we can talk about hot chicks together now” he said. Gross.

  
I reached up and pressed my fist to his. In Winchester language, that may as well have been a declaration of love. I lay back down on the seat, letting the familiar hum of the Impala lull me to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you have met little, sassy Lauren Winchester, about 4 years younger than Sam. Don't ask me how she came about, she just did. Maybe I can explore that later. Let me know any feedback - is this a thing that should continue? Should Lauren be made into a reader-insert instead?


End file.
